


Nick and Nora Mars

by Gabihime



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Nick and Nora Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabihime/pseuds/Gabihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of fanart I did earlier this year.  Based on a post second season divergence where Verona and Logan go far away from Neptune for school, and then end up returning seven years later as Neptune high society.  Logan manages his family's interests and Veronica does what she does best: get into people's business (as a licensed private eye).</p>
<p>This was to some degree based on Chandler's unfinished 'Poodle Springs story.'</p>
<p>A limited color study centered around orange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick and Nora Mars




End file.
